1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming gate insulating layers by oxidizing surfaces of substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
High-integrated semiconductor devices should have fine patterns, low power consumption and low operating voltages. For example, metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) should be turned on/off at a low voltage and have low leakage current through a gate insulating layer, etc. Most problems of the MOSFETs can be solved by forming a gate insulating layer having stable characteristics.